Niebieski x Czerwony - seria miniaturek
by Weitarou
Summary: Opis pierwszej miniaturki: Tydzień bez seksu dla niektórych jest niesamowitą katorgą, a wtedy pierwotne instynkty dają o sobie znać naprawdę mocno. Seria głupawych miniaturek, miniaturki ode mnie dla mnie, nie oczekujcie po nich zbyt wiele :D
1. Prysznic

**Prysznic**

Krótka, przeplatana jękami szamotanina była świetną alternatywą dla spędzenia wolnego popołudnia we własnym domu, do którego dopiero co się wróciło po tygodniu nocowania po namiotach. Aomine wyważył drzwi solidnym kopniakiem, a resztę drogi pokonał dwoma szybkimi susami, ciasno przyciskając do piersi swoją wciąż wyrywającą się zdobycz. Nie było nic zabawnego w biernej ofierze, jeśli mógł to wolał już zawalczyć z nią o dominację, choć wiedział, że i tak to on zajmie należne mu miejsce, wiedział to doskonale ale mimo to cieszył się z każdej sekundy rywalizacji. Zatrzasnął drzwi kabiny prysznicowej i przyparł ją do ściany, jednocześnie odkręcając wodę.

\- Daiki, wolniej...- wydyszał pomiędzy pocałunkami, gwałtownie mrugając pod wpływem strużek wody, zalewających mu oczy. Tydzień bez seksu dla niektórych był niesamowitą katorgą, a szkolenie przez jakie przechodził Aomine było dodatkowo wzbogacone ciężkimi ćwiczeniami fizycznymi, które zamiast gasić jedynie wzmagały pragnienie. Nic dziwnego, że był taki rozochocony, nie licząc żarłocznego pocałunku nawet się z nim nie przywitał tylko na dzień dobry wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki, nie zważając na jego zdziwienie ani na to, że był właśnie w środku partii shougi. Wszedł, capnął i zwiał, w pełni kierując się pierwotnymi instynktami.

\- Zamknij się. - Aomine w proteście skubnął zębami jego szyję i przylgnął do niego mocniej, jednocześnie rozwijając poły jego kimona. Nie przejmował się ubraniami, które pod wpływem wody przylgnęły do ich ciał ani paznokciami wbijającymi się w jego kark, był nawet zadowolony z tego elementu bo poza bólem czuł tylko i wyłącznie przyjemność. Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby się w pełni rozebrać, opuścił spodnie zaledwie do połowy ud i więcej mu do szczęścia nie było potrzeba. Było im mokro, ciasno i niewygodnie, ale to w zupełności wynagrodziło im te chwile rozłąki.

\- ...Następnym razem przynajmniej pozwól mi się rozebrać. - powiedział Akashi, wyciskając wodę z ubrania. Aomine z przekleństwem na ustach mocował się właśnie ze sznurowadłami i skwitował jego słowa wymownym prychnięciem.

\- Jeśli będę musiał czekać dłużej niż kilka sekund to nie ma mowy, sam je z ciebie zedrę - odparował, wylewając wodę z butów a Akashi zaśmiał się cicho. Okiełznać bestię nie jest łatwo, ale droga którą szedł do tego celu była naprawdę zabawna.


	2. Nowy nałóg

**Nowy nałóg**

\- Skąd to masz?

Głos niespodziewanie rozbrzmiał gdzieś zza prawego barku, wywołując u niego uczucie krótkotrwałego strachu. Spojrzał za siebie i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że Akashi już nie spał. Przerwy obiadowe w szkole były zdecydowanie zbyt krótkie na jego nowy nałóg... być może zdradził go zapach i "złe" intencje, a Akashi był na coś takiego wyjątkowo wyczulony. Wpatrywał się w ciemne dłonie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, najwyraźniej zdziwiony trzymanym przez nie przedmiotem.

\- Kupiłem - powiedział dumnie Aomine, pstrykając zapalniczką. - Chcesz jednego?

Akashi wyglądał na zdegustowanego propozycją jak i widokiem - buchający hormonami wyrostek, w szortach i z papierosem w gębie.

\- Papierosy nie uczynią z ciebie mężczyzny, Daiki. - odrzekł mrużąc oczy. Aomine wzruszył ramionami, zaciągnął się i wydmuchał za siebie kłąb dymu, z satysfakcją obserwując delikatne rozdrażnienie jakie pojawiło się w czerwonych oczach. Co by mu zrobił, gdyby go teraz pocałował?

\- Palenie tytoniu grozi uzależnieniem, nieżytem dróg oddechowych, rakiem...

\- Pierdolenie. - przewrócił oczami, przyciągając go do siebie za kark.

-... i impotencją.

Aomine wypuścił z rąk zapalniczkę, momentalnie zamierając w bezruchu. Słyszał kiedyś, że ktoś w rodzinie nabawił się impotencji przez częste palenie papierosów, ale...

Zbladł. Ej, to tylko jeden papieros! O jeden za dużo...

\- Czyżbyś nagle stracił ochotę?

Wyjął zdębiałemu Aomine paczkę z dłoni, wyszarpnął szluga spomiędzy ust i po uprzednim zgaszeniu, wsadził go do pełnej paczki, pieczołowicie zapychając nią również podniesioną zapalniczką. Zestaw taniego palacza.

\- Chyba nie będziesz już ich potrzebował, prawda? - Aomine powoli skinął głową, tępo patrząc jak Seijuurou przesuwa się pod drucianą siatkę i opiera o nią wygodnie plecami, rozkładając przed sobą zebrane "dobra". Wyjął nożyczki i kilka razy przeciął nimi powietrze, przygotowując je do morderczej pracy.

\- Rozsądniej wybieraj swoje pasje, Daiki. - powiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem, otrzepując dłonie. Bolał go każdy, bezlitośnie cięty na kawałeczki papieros, Akashi najpierw pociął świerszczyki, teraz papierosy. Następnym razem zabierze mu to bezlitosne narzędzie zbrodni, zanim kolejny z jego nałogów skończy w kawałkach.


	3. Przegrałem

**Przegrałem**

Krzyk dochodzący z trybun wypełnił jego uszy, pozbawiając na moment jakichkolwiek myśli. Jeszcze parę chwil temu widownia wstrzymywała oddech, z niecierpliwością wyczekując wyłonienia zwyciężcy. Czyżby wygrali? A może przegrali? To wszystko na parę sekund umknęło w popłochu z jego głowy, jakby odpowiedź na te pytania była tak straszliwa, że wymagała stopniowego dawkowania. Pamiętał, że uścisnął czyjąś dłoń i odszedł na bok, mijając znajome sylwetki kolegów z drużyny. Rozradowany tłum wokół niego zaczynał zanikać, widział w nim już tylko jedną osobę.

\- Przegrałem, Daiki.

Tłum wokół niego falował, ludzkie sylwetki zlewały się w jedno. Aomine postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, stawając przed nim w odległości jednego, całkiem pokaźnego kroku.

\- Wiem, widziałem... - spojrzał w kierunku drużyny Seirin, głośno świętującej swoje zwycięstwo. Tam pot mieszał się z łzami szczęścia. Aomine doskonale wiedział, co w tej chwili mógł czuć Akashi; skopany w równej walce przez tego, który według nich wszystkich był najsłabszy, najbardziej niedoceniany. Pomoc Kagamiego okazała się być na wagę złota. Akashi, który do tej pory szczycił się mottem "zawsze wygrywam i zawsze mam rację" przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. W swoim domu był już tylko wyrzutkiem.

\- To był pierwszy raz.

Cichy szept momentalnie wyrwał go z lekkiego otępienia. Co miał z nim teraz zrobić? Cichaczem wynieść z sali?

\- Wiem. Chodź tutaj. - powiedział miękkim głosem, zapraszająco wyciągając ramiona. Chwila zawahania, a następnie lekki dotyk... tyle wystarczyło, żeby przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, nie przejmując się otaczającym ich tłumem. Akashi westchnął w jego obojczyk, a Aomine chwilę później poczuł ciężkie krople, wsiąkające w ubranie. Nie liczył się fakt, że patrzyły na nich ich własne drużyny, byli sami dla siebie i tyle im wystarczyło.

\- Nie waż się więcej przegrać, dobra? - mruknął, czochrając go po głowie. Dla niego przegrana była końcem, dla Aomine oznaczała ona początek.


	4. Efekt muszli

**Efekt muszli**

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o efekcie muszli?

Zwabiony tajemniczym szeptem, na moment oderwał wzrok od białego, znacznie wyróżniającego się na tle śniadej skóry kanciastego przedmiotu i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Akashiego, dopatrując się w dwubarwnych oczach śladu drwiącej iskierki. Takowej nie zauważył i był tym zdziwiony, bo Akashi wyjątkowo ubóstwiał chwalić się swoją wiedzą, ukazując przy tym braki innych, nie tylko Aomine. Ponownie spojrzał na swoją dłoń, obracając muszlę w palcach. O co mogło mu chodzić?

\- Hę? O czym ty bredzisz?

\- Efekt muszli. - powtórzył, sięgając dłonią. - Właściwie nie jestem zdziwiony, że nie wiesz co to jest. - dodał z uśmiechem, unosząc muszlę na wysokość podbródka. Zignorował ostrzegawcze syknięcie i ułożył ją na płaskiej dłoni, jeżdżąc opuszkami po chropowatej powierzchni. Aomine śledził powolne ruchy i westchnął cierpiętniczo, pocierając zmarszczone czoło. Akashi zawsze musiał coś palnąć i zostawić to bez odpowiedzi albo przeciągał ją dostatecznie długo, aż w końcu puszczą mu nerwy i sam o nią zapyta.

\- To co to jest? - zapytał niecierpliwie, bębniąc palcami w blat stołu. Akashi zacmokał cicho pod nosem, rozczarowany szybkością z jaką zajęło mu uporanie się z własną dumą i pochylił się do przodu, przykładając muszlę do jego ucha. Przez moment wyraźnie się zawahał, ale ostatecznie pozwolił mu na ten ruch, chociaż krawędzie przedmiotu niebezpiecznie wbijały mu się w ucho. Przymknął oczy, słysząc szum dobiegający z muszli.

\- Co słyszysz? - niewyraźne zapytanie wyrwało go z lekkiego transu. Poza twoim głosem...

A, to o to chodziło?

\- ... Szum morza?

\- Błąd. - zgasił go, dociskając muszlę do jego ucha.

\- Ała, ty dupku! - warknął, odsuwając ją od swojej skóry. - Jak to nie, skoro...

\- Widocznie miałeś dobrych rodziców, Daiki. - powiedział z lekką drwiną w głosie. - Posłuchaj jeszcze raz, ale tym razem zamknij oczy i wyrzuć wszelkie skojarzenia z morzem.

Aomine spojrzał na niego nieufnie i raz jeszcze przymknął oczy, uważniej niż za pierwszym razem wsłuchując się w miarowy szum. Nie mógł się tego wyzbyć, ale jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół morza, chociaż tym razem było w nim coś dziwnego, coś jakby w muszli coś cicho dudniło, bardzo cicho, maleńkie serce. Otworzył oczy i napotkał wzrok Akashiego. Chyba już wiedział, co mniej-więcej miał na myśli.

\- To szumi twoja własna krew. Ciśnienie, słyszysz samego siebie. - wyjaśnił Akashi, chowając rzecz w dłoni. - To jest właśnie efekt muszli. Znajduje swoje zastosowanie w architekturze na przykład przy tworzeniu okien, ludzie z fobią związaną z dźwiękami znajdują w tym swoje ukojenie, słyszą tylko siebie...

Aomine zmarszczył brwi, w milczeniu przetwarzając słowa. Kto by pomyślał, że najzwyklejsza muszelka potrafi wydobyć z człowieka coś takiego?

\- Zastanawiałem się w przyszłości nad stworzeniem takiego pomieszczenia, z czystej ciekawości. - ciągnął, patrząc za okno. - Podobno niepokój i dyskomfort znikają po kilku dniach... jakie jest twoje zdanie, Daiki?

I wtedy w głowie zaświeciła mu się ostrzegawcza lampka. Czyżby wyjaśnił mu to pojęcie tylko dlatego, żeby poznać odmienną opinię?

\- ... Wolałbym się chyba pociachać, niż mieszkać w takiej muszli. - stwierdził, a Akashi pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, chowając ją do pudełka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że efekt muszli byłby całkowicie bezużyteczny w obyciu z tak hałaśliwą osobą, jaką był Aomine.


	5. Deszczowe dni

**Deszczowe dni**

Zapach przemoczonych ubrań i niewielkie, mokre ślady na podłodze sygnalizowały, że ich właściciele nie zdążyli całkowicie umknąć przed burzą, wnosząc jej kawałek ze sobą do mieszkania. Deszcz bębnił wściekle w ścianki, usilnie próbując wedrzeć się do ich kryjówki i pokryć wszystko deszczówką, jednak szklana zapora okazała się znacznie wytrzymalsza od gradu kropelek, zamieniając je w obfite, całkowicie nieszkodliwe strugi deszczu.

Akashi przymknął z lubością powieki, czując przyjemny, zimny dreszcz na plecach. Odkąd pamiętał, uwielbiał przychodzić do rodzinnego domu kompletnie przemoczony, tym samym dając rozwścieczonemu ojcu i zakłopotanej służbie dowód własnej niezależności. To jeden z powodów, dzięki którym deszczowe dni kojarzyły mu się niesamowicie przyjemnie.

Drugi powód był nieco inny, ale równie satysfakcjonujący. Skulona na łóżku masa, szczelnie owinięta puchatym kocykiem w ciapki, bardziej budziła w nim coś na kształt politowania, niż autentycznego rozczulenia. Oba te uczucia były zawarte i nie potrafił znaleźć w swoim słowniku takiego, które opisywałoby je jednym słowem.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że nawet przy takim temperamencie jesteś typem, który reaguje negatywnie na zmiany pogodowe. Życie bywa zabawne, prawda Daiki?

\- Siedź cicho, łeb mnie boli - warknął Aomine, mocniej naciągając koc na głowę.

Akashi zacmokał cicho i usiadł obok niego, delikatnym acz zdecydowanym ruchem, przeciągając koc w swoją stronę. Aomine spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale zrezygnował z próby ponownego założenia go na głowę i wyburczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, odwracając wzrok.

Deszczowe dni najwyraźniej sprawiały, że stawał się markotny i senny, zapewne za sprawą migreny. Kąciki ust Akashiego uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu, a jego dłoń spoczęła na śniadym czole, niemal czule mierzwiąc atramentowe kosmyki. Za oknem donośnie zagrzmiało, jakby w odpowiedzi na ten niecodzienny gest.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej, tym sposobem uniknąłbyś dodatkowych okrążeń - stwierdził, traktując opuszkiem palca powiększającą się zmarszczkę pomiędzy ciemnogranatowymi brwiami.

\- Ty dupku, a jak byłem niedysponowany to i tak kazałeś mi biegać!

\- Tylko kobiety mogą być niedysponowane. Masz spore braki w edukacji, Daiki. - zauważył z rozbawieniem, a Aomine rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie i wyrwał kawałek koca, obracając się do ściany. Kilka chwil zajęło mu odrzucenie dumy w kąt, zanim odważył się zapytać:

\- ...A jak powiem ci wcześniej, to mi odpuścisz?

Akashi zamrugał zdziwiony, widząc wystające, poczerwieniałe uszy i na jego wargi wpłynął ten sam, ledwie zauważalny uśmieszek. Czyżby te deszczowe dni były dla niego rzeczywistą udręką?

\- Jeśli chodzi o deszcz, nie będę potrzebował słów. Możesz być tego pewien - odrzekł miękko, jednocześnie odnotowując w myślach kolejny powód, dla którego każdy z tych dni będzie warty do zapamiętania.


	6. Jak zostałem księżniczką

**Jak zostałem księżniczką **(z okazji AoAka day)

Festiwal Teikou co roku zakładał szeroki wybór atrakcji, w które uczniowie mogli się zaangażować i wypromować szkołę swoją kreatywnością w różnych dziedzinach; od gier i zabaw, do straganów z własnoręcznie przyrządzonymi potrawami. Nie mieli żadnych z góry narzuconych ograniczeń, w efekcie czego, plac szkoły w zaledwie parę godzin zamienił się w zbiorowisko dziwaków, przypominające swoimi rozmiarami i różnorodnością strojów najzwyklejszy konwent. Kise przybrał garnitur, Midorima i Murasakibara byli ubrani w kimona, Kuroko nosił się jak wilk, a on...

On został poniżony w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Gorszy nawet niż Midorima, bo pomarańczowe kimono w kwiatki, choć zdecydowanie przeznaczone dla kobiet, samo w sobie nie było aż takie złe. Nie w porównaniu z karą, która spotkała jego niewinną osobę.

Nieprzyjemnie śliskie rękawiczki, szeleszczące wokół kostek szafirowe falbanki, gorset boleśnie uciskający żebra i naszyjnik owinięty wokół szyi niczym wisielcza pętla na karku skazańca... To wszystko sprawiało, że miał szczerą ochotę zedrzeć je z siebie i wbiec z wrzaskiem w wyimaginowany basen lawy, który pochłonąłby go i jego wstyd. On, najbardziej męski z nich wszystkich, został zmuszony do założenia tej okropnej sukienki i to takiej z masą falbanek, warstw i wielką różą na piersi.

Zastukał niecierpliwie obcasem i ledwie powstrzymał się od jęku, widząc kawałek siebie w lustrze. Odwrócił wzrok i niekontrolowanie zasyczał z bólu, czując nieznośne szarpanie w żebrach. Miał nadzieję, że nici nie wytrzymają tego napięcia i w końcu pękną, dając mu szansę na zaczerpnięcie głębszego oddechu. Nieważne jak bardzo napinał mięśnie, gorset był naprawdę mocny i za cholerę nie chciał uczynić mu tej radości.

\- Ucisz się, Daiki. Wyglądasz uroczo.

Najwyraźniej część swoich wątpliwości wypowiedział, a raczej wykrzyczał na głos. Akashi na moment przestał majstrować przy jego plecach i odsunął się, podziwiając swoje dzieło, jakim było doprowadzenie kształtu jego talii do niewielkiego wcięcia.

\- Uroczo?! - zawołał niebezpiecznie piskliwym głosem, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. - Masz narąbane we łbie, jesteś jakiś zboczony? Swoją drogą, ty również wyglądasz "uroczo" - prychnął, z odrazą unosząc w dwóch palcach materiał jego kapturka.

Postacią, w którą się wcielił był oczywiście czerwony kapturek, obok jego stóp stał niewielki, charakterystyczny koszyczek ze sprawunkami dla babci, nakryty prostą białą szmatką. On również miał na sobie coś w rodzaju prostej, czerwonej sukienki przewiązanej fartuszkiem, lecz w porównaniu do Aomine wyglądał w tym zestawie o niebo lepiej i co najważniejsze - nie miał postury przypisywanej masywnym koszykarzom, dzięki czemu nie wyglądał komicznie, a całkiem przyzwoicie.

Sam Akashi nie miał najmniejszych obiekcji co do swojego stroju, więc chciał osobiście dopilnować, żeby Aomine bez szemrania włożył swoją suknię i wszystkie te akcesoria, włącznie z naszyjnikiem. I udało się, włożył. Problemem był gorset, który wedle gustu kapitana, niewystarczająco opinał talię i dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby leżał na nim jak najlepiej.

\- Nie zaciskaj tak, ty pieprzony sadysto! - zawył, dygocząc z bólu. - Jeszcze mi flaki wypłyną!

\- Żadnej kobiecie od noszenia gorsetu nigdy nie wypłynęły wnętrzności, tobie również nie wypłyną - odparł spokojnie, z kamienną twarzą, ostatni raz zaciskając pętlę. Wąskie wargi wykrzywił lekki uśmiech, kiedy Aomine wrzasnął krótko w odpowiedzi na ten niespodziewany ruch i dołożył parę soczystych epitetów.

\- Gotowe - otrzepał dłonie. - Jak oceniasz swój strój?

Aomine spojrzał w lustro i skrzywił się paskudnie, patrząc na własne odbicie. Miał przed sobą ciemnego, wyraźnie niezadowolonego transwestytę w szafirowej sukni, nic apetycznego.

\- Jest chujowy - wychrypiał Aomine, patrząc na niego ze szczerą nienawiścią. - Mogę go zdjąć?

\- Zachowuj się, Daiki. Kto będzie chciał poprosić taką opryskliwą księżniczkę do tańca? - zauważył zaczepnie, w porę uchylając się przed ciosem.

\- Ja ci, kuźwa, dam księżniczkę! A ty swoim strojem zachęcasz do pedofilii!

\- Jeśli masz ochotę, w przyszłym roku możesz stanąć na straży i przebrać się za leśniczego - dodał, nieznacznie poprawiając rąbek swojej sukienki. - Czy taka rola ci odpowiada?

Aomine na chwilę przestał zdzierać gardło i zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Każdy był lepszy od jego obecnego stroju, a ten leśniczy... Ominął wzrokiem kapturek wraz z koszyczkiem i podążył za dłonią, wbijając wzrok w zgrabne, blade nogi. Miał stanąć na ich straży? Nie był zboczeńcem lubującym się w przebierankach, ale czuł, że taka propozycja wydaje mu się całkiem kusząca.


	7. Wygrałem

Wygrałem

Aomine spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi łazienki i wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione westchnienie, zanim machnął ręką i w końcu odpalił konsolę. Akashi siedział w łazience już przeszło pół godziny i najwyraźniej ani myślał z niej wyjść. „Co on tam robi, ciasto?" przemknęło mu przez myśl i oparł się wygodniej o kanapowy podnóżek, biorąc pada do ręki. Rzucił mu współczujące spojrzenie i pogładził kciukiem starte klawisze. Od ostatniego spotkania zyskał kilka rys i zadrapań tak głębokich, że prawie przechodziły przez twardą skorupę do tej wrażliwej, delikatnej części kontrolera. Dobrze wiedział, kto mu to zrobił. I czym.

„Żadnych gier, Daiki"

\- Zabroń mi - prychnął, ocierając niewidzialną łzę.

Co było złego w paru minutach spędzonych na przyjemnej grze? Nikomu nie wadził, ale jednak, Akashi uważał, że spędzenie połowy dnia… znaczy, paru minut na graniu było zbrodnią i wielokrotnie po przyłapaniu go na tym groził celibatem. W ogóle nie brał pod uwagę faktu, iż postępował niemal identycznie, gapiąc się godzinami w kawałki drewna, tylko czasami przesuwając któryś z nich na przód.

I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

W połowie pierwszej rundy coś trzasnęło, najpewniej drzwi od łazienki. Aomine westchnął i zapauzował grę, dopiero po tym podnosząc głowę. Jako pierwsze zobaczył bose stopy, a po nich… aż przełknął ślinę na blade, gładkie nogi, szarawe szorty i czarny top. Z krwiście czerwonych włosów na podłogę ściekała woda, częściowo wsiąkając w zawieszony na szyi ręcznik.

Akashi bardzo rzadko chodził aż tak odsłonięty i Aomine musiał przyznać, że była to bardzo przyjemna odmiana. Żadnych koszul zapiętych pod samą szyję, żadnych kimon, bo ani tu popatrzeć, ani pomacać… ale teraz…

\- Wciąż jestem zdumiony, że możesz grać w tak ordynarne gry, Daiki.

… I cały urok minął, kiedy tylko się odezwał. Tsk.

\- Wciąż lepsze to niż te twoje pieprzone shougi - odburknął zniechęcony i odwrócił wzrok, odpauzowując grę. Zaraz po tym zaklął szpetnie, kiedy pasek życia zjechał z czerwonego do zera i gra obwieściła jego przegraną głośnym, niezadowolonym wyciem widowni. Zazgrzytał zębami i omal nie rzucił padem o podłogę, ścisnął go tylko mocno w dłoniach, omal go w nich nie miażdżąc.

Akashi zamrugał i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Daj mi spróbować.

\- Co?

Nie czekając na pozwolenie, odebrał mu pada i usadowił się w jego kolanach. Aomine drgnął i wbił wzrok w odsłonięty kark. Jedna z większych kropel zjechała leniwie w dół szyi, wywołując u niego ochotę na dosięgnięcie jej językiem i zatopienie zębów w miękkiej skórze. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do siebie i od razu zrezygnował, czując gorąco na policzkach. W takich chwilach czuł się jak szczeniak na tresurze.

\- Więc mówisz, że jest lepsze… - mruknął z namysłem Akashi. - Sprawdźmy to.

I od razu przeszedł do menu walk. Aomine parsknął.

\- No chyba sobie kpisz, nie ma mowy żebyś bez znajomości re…

I zaraz opadła mu szczęka. Jak? Jakim cudem?

\- Wygrałem - Akashi odłożył pada i ziewnął ostentacyjne. - Teraz zagramy w shougi.

„Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem napieprzać w to cholerstwo!" miał ochotę wrzasnąć, ale ponownie zrezygnował. Z każdym dniem Akashi utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że coraz ciężej będzie mu utrzymać swoją niezależność, jeśli wciąż będzie przegrywał. Spojrzał na wgłębienie w bladej szyi i westchnął. Dla niektórych przyjemności będzie musiał się jeszcze trochę poświęcić.

* * *

Aomine szykuj tyłek.

Pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy podobnie jak ja spędzają walentynki w towarzystwie filiżanki ulubionej herbaty oraz trzech kochanek; matematyki, informatyki i biologii :D


	8. Pochłaniany przez ciemność

**Pochłaniany przez ciemność**

Akashi uwielbiał noce takie jak ta. Noc tak ciemna, że nie widać nawet gwiazd. Ciemna i chłodna, bo choć leżał w łóżku już od parunastu godzin, pościel była równie zimna jak wtedy, kiedy dotknął jej po raz pierwszy, obojętna również na ciepło ciała leżącego na drugiej połowie łóżka. Nie widział niczego poza jej bielą, wszystko inne tonęło w czerni. I on tonął, wielokrotnie marząc o tym, żeby się w końcu utopić.

\- Akashi…?

Szept przypominający świst ledwie dotarł do jego uszu, zdominowany przez głośną ciszę. Uśmiechnął się, czując zaciskający się w gardle supeł i palący kwas pod powiekami.

\- Wracaj do spania, Daiki - poruszył niemo ustami, zapatrzony w czerń.

I trwał w bezruchu aż do świtu, a kiedy się odwrócił, na białej pościeli nie było nikogo. Czując okropne zmęczenie, opadł na drugą, przeraźliwie pustą stronę łóżka i od razu wtulił się w chłodną kołdrę, przymykając suche powieki. Miał zamiar poczekać na kolejną, bezgwiezdną noc.

Pochłaniany przez ciemność, czuł się najszczęśliwszy na świecie.


	9. Sól w herbacie

Bardzo krótka miniaturka napisana z okazji blogowego "eventu" na primaaprilis

* * *

**Sól w herbacie**

Akashi od zawsze wiedział jak skutecznie zwalczać złe nawyki; reprymendą, morderczymi treningami czy zwykłym spojrzeniem, które z jakiegoś powodu wywoływało żywe przerażenie u osób, gdy na nie napotkały.

Takie właśnie rzucał pozornie niewinnej, lawendowej cukierniczce, zajmującej jego palce i głowę odkąd tylko przekroczył próg kuchni. Nie zamierzał karać cukierniczki za przechowywanie słodkiego proszku lecz osobę, która go używała.

Aomine używał cukru do wszystkiego, do owoców, do płatków śniadaniowych... i Akashi niejako mu na to pozwalał. Wszystko było dozwolone pod warunkiem, że nie będzie to herbata.

Słodzenie herbaty nawet odrobiną cukru według niego było barbarzyństwem, niewybaczalnym błędem, katastrofalnym wyborem, a w tym przypadku, niestety beznadziejnym. nie była to odrobina, a całe łychy białej śmierci w postaci drobnych, mdląco słodkich granulek, bezlitośnie zabijających cudowny, gorzkawy smak.

Można wręcz powiedzieć, że dla niego cukier był solą w oku... w herbacie. Sól w herbacie brzmiała jak niedojrzały, dziecięcy wygłup i stanowiła kolejną zbrodnię przeciwko napojowi.

I nie zamierzał tego robić.

Reprymenda, spojrzenie, trening? Wiedział, że i w tym przypadku na pewno zastosuje któreś z nich.


End file.
